Recovery
by Jagger3
Summary: After the mental stimulation the team had gone through, Robin has retreated into his mind as he contemplates his and Wally's false death. It's up to the young speedster to cheer him back up and show him that it's all ok.


It was two days after the mental stimulation and the Young Justice members were still traumatized. Robin had taken to sulking in the shadows of his room, brooding over his decisions that resulted in Superboy's, Kid Flash's, and his own death. He looked like a miniature version of Batman as he scowled and receded into his mind.

Wally was indifferent to it all. Sure it had been horrible, nasty, and total disaster; but it was fake, so he had nothing to worry about. He'd told the other's this and it seemed to give them all a little more heart. But the one person he couldn't reach was the only one who really mattered; Robin.

The two had been together for quite awhile, the team wasn't aware of this of course, and yet Wally had the sneaking suspicion that Aqualad knew of their little late night visits. They were mostly harmless visits, but then there would be a time when those damn teenage hormones got the better of the two.

So now, Wally was standing outside Robin's door, arguing with himself whether or not to disturb the little bat. He figured he should try at least once. Wally knocked and was shocked when the door slid open. The room was dark, reveling shadowy masses which Wally assumed was furniture. "Robin?"

"…here." Came a mutter.

Wally entered the room warily and yelped when the door slid shut, "Ok, maybe you can see with your creepy bat vision, but I'm blind."

There was a humorless chuckle that sent shivers down Wally's spine, "I can't see much either." A small flashlight clicked on, illuminating the room and its inhabitant. Robin was curled up in a chair, his cape drawn around himself, looking like hell. His mask was still firmly in place, yet Wally had no doubt that there were bags under the little bat's eyes. Robin's shoulders dropped and he smiled wearily at Wally.

"You look like shit." Was the first thing that sprung out of Wally's mouth. He winced and grinned apologetically, "How are you?"

Robin snorted and set the flashlight on a table, "Fine I guess." But he was obviously not fine. He wouldn't look at Wally's face and his voice was tight and controlled.

"You haven't spoken to me since that day." Wally muttered, kicking one of his feet, "I haven't even seen you since."

"I'm sorry."

Wally frowned, "I…I don't want your apology." He stumbled around in his mind look for the proper words, and then gave up, "Look, I just don't like seeing you…like this! You're tearing yourself up over nothing!"

"Nothing?" Robin snapped, showing life for the first time in days, "You died!"

"No I didn't!" Wally exclaimed, "I'm here and alive!"

"I killed you."

"You—what?"

Robin still wouldn't look at him, "I killed you." He repeated, his mouth twisting as if the words left a bitter taste.

"…is that why you've been holed up in here? And why you won't speak to me?" Wally asked, throwing his hands up, "For the love of god!" He marched over and grabbed Boy Wonder, shaking him, "Now listen here, you." He snarled, slightly amused at Robin's shock, "I would have died anyway in that stupid thing, and you know that! It wasn't real, it's done and over with, so stop moping!"

"I'm not moping!" Robin protested, only to be silence as Wally continued ranting.

"And you know what? I'm glad I died like I did!" Seeing Robin's look he elaborated, "You don't believe me? I died trying to save the world! I died for others! I died fighting! I died with the one person in this world that I love more than myself! I died with YOU, Robin! I couldn't have asked for a better death!"

"B-but…you…I…?" Robin sputtered, and then glared, "I led you to your death; and you still say that?"

"You led US to OUR death, and yeah. I still say that." Wall sniffed, releasing Robin.

Robin chuckled lightly, sounding exhausted, "You, Wally West, are the strangest person I know."

"And you, Robin, are the weirdest guy ever." Wally declared with his usual lack of subtly.

The younger male laughed again, stretching in his chair as he came out of his own personal dark ages, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"And the team."

"And the team too."

"And Batman."

"And…what?"

"You should see the guy. He's like a flustered mother hen."

"What!"

"Nah not really; but he does ask about you constantly."

Robin gave a shaky laugh, "Ok that's a little better, you scared me for a second there!"

"You scared me for two days." Wally murmured softly, and then smiled gently at Robin's worried look. "I'm glad you better."

Robin nodded and then grinned, standing, "I've been missing you." He purred coyly, his usual mischievous grin settling in his features.

Wally matched his grin, "Oh really?"

Robin nodded, and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, "I've been thinking a lot…" He mused, his face inches from Wally's.

"About?" The speedster whispered, finding it hard to concentrate when Robin was right there in front of him.

"Us." The younger male replied simply, pressing his body against Wally's for emphasis, "That stimulation made me realize…something like that could happen any day."

Wally groaned, "Robin—" He started.

"Here me out!" The young bat protested, grinning nervously, "I've been thinking about us." He continued, chewing over each word before releasing them, "I…I want us…" He blushed then, scowling, "I want us to become real."

"Uh, aren't we real?" Wally asked, confused.

Robin shrugged, fidgeting slightly, "I mean…this relationship. Us. What is it? I want it to become more than…whatever it is."

Wally had been momentarily distracted when Robin had started wiggling against his body, but was brought back to earth by his words, "Wait, you mean you thought we were just, friends with benefits or something?"

"Not exactly; but kind of." Robin muttered.

"Lies! All of it!" Wally gasped in mock horror, "We're more than that."

Robin laughed quietly, "I know that, but I want it to be…real."

"Official you mean?"

"Yeah."

Wally grinned, "Cool. So I get to call you my boyfriend now, right?"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask at the eager look Wally was giving him, "Yeah yeah, but let's just tell the team only, I don't really want…"

"Batman to know?" Wally finished.

"Yeah."

They both pictured what Batman might look like if he found out his precious little bird was out dating. Needless to say they were in no hurry to tell him.

Wally smiled down at Robin, "You know what I've been thinking about?"

"What?" Robin teased.

"That I haven't kissed you for over 48 hours." Wally complained, and then sealed his mouth shut over Robin's lips.

Robin groaned softly and clung to Wally as he felt a searing heat awaken within him. Two days were a lot longer than he'd thought. Their lips moved in a rushed flurry of activity as longing over took them both.

The speedster shifted his hands so they cupped Robin's ass and squeezed it teasingly. He was mildly surprised when Robin arched into his touch and moaned. He replied by forcing him against the wall and kissing him bruising before pulling back breathlessly.

The younger male sighed happily as Wally's heated body pressed against his own. The teen reached up and undid the hidden clasp that held his cape in place. It fluttered to the floor unnoticed as Wally began to mark the newly exposed flesh. Robin hissed softly as his neck was nipped and then quickly began working on Wally's clothes, glad he was wearing normal garb rather than the bright spandex.

Unfortunately for Wally, Robin was wearing his outfit. After a few attempts he pulled back looking sheepish, "Could you…?" he asked, blushing.

Robin chuckled and then deftly undid the clasp holding his skin tight costume in place. He slid out of it and then returned to stripping Wally of his own clothes.

After a frenzy of activity the teens both finally stood naked, looking a little flushed from the intensity that they'd attacked each other.

The young bat made his move first. He reached up and pressed his lips against Wally, his kiss gentle and full of unsaid things, but first and foremost a bitter sweet apology.

Wally felt elated as Robin's sweet mouth touched his own with such feeling, and he responded in kind by holding the dark haired teen against him tightly, feeling their hearts beat in a steady rhythm. Then Wally deepened the kiss, turning their innocent passion into a lusty lip lock. The speedster grinned mentally as he felt Robin's heartbeat speed up. He kneeled down to the floor, dragging Robin with him, and gently pushed the smaller man on his back so they lay on Robin's discarded cape.

Robin bucked upwards, gasping lightly as their erections brushed against each other. He reached up and twined his fingers in Wally's stunning hair, dragging him down for a heated kiss.

Pressing himself against Robin, Wally ravished his neck and collar bone with kissed and sharp nips, grinning as the lithe young male withered and twisted underneath him. He let his thumbs rub against the pert nipples and relished the soft gasps coming from his boyfriend.

The dark haired male let his eyes slide close as he felt delicious tremors rock his body, "Wally…say my name…"

"Robin." Wally purred, positioning himself between Robin's legs.

The teen shook his head, "No...my real name…" He panted, spreading his legs to give Wally room.

"But you said never to say it here." Wally whispered, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Robin's hard shaft, stroking it.

"P-please…." Robin hissed, "I want to hear you…say my name…."

Wally stroked Robin faster and leaned over him, pressing his lips to Robin's ear, "Richard…Dick Grayson." He murmured, letting lusty and love seep into his voice.

Robin moaned loudly, shuddering as Wally's voice and hand sent his mind on fire, "Yes…" He encouraged, bucking upwards, "Stop teasing…"

The speedster nipped the outer shell of Robin's ear in response and then slipped his hand lower, fingering the puckered entrance before pushing two digits inside the tight heat. He watched the acrobat buck and moan incoherently as he brushed against a bundle of nerves. He added another finger and quickened his pace until he had his lover trusting his hips into his fingers, moaning wantonly. Wally removed his hand and then spat in it, quickly rubbing himself before positioning.

Robin shivered longingly as he felt the head of Wally's cock press against him, "Yes…" He murmured, lifting his hips in anticipation. He needed this, needed to feel Wally inside him; something he thought he'd lost forever two days ago. When Wally entered the pain was almost as good as the pleasure. He cried out softly and took all of him at once, savoring the feeling of his lover inside of him, "Yes Wally, yes yes yes yes more…" He gasped.

"I love you so much." Wally panted, rolling his hips before drawing out and sheathing himself back inside the hot entrance.

"Love you too!" Robin moaned, gripping his cape desperately as he felt Wally brush against something that set his body on fire, "Again, there, Wally…."

The speedster loved how he said his name, with longing and need and passion. It made Wally's heart leap. He drove back inside and hit that special spot, picking up the pace as Robin tossed his head and moaned loudly. They continued like this for a bit; Wally bringing Robin closer to the cliff and then leaving him hanging only to do it again. It finally got to the point where Robin lost it and begged Wally to finish it already. The red headed teen groaned in response, and then decided to play his last trick. Focusing as he slammed into Robin, the speedster began to vibrate.

"Oh oh fuck oh FUCK, Wally Wally Wally Wally!" Robin cried, his mind electrified as the vibrations tore through out his body. He couldn't last any longer and came with a loud cry of intense pleasure. He felt himself clench around Wally and heard his lover shout his name as he filled Robin with his essence. Robin's breath hitched as Wally drew out and sighed deeply as a wave of security and contentment washed over him.

Wally lay next to Robin and snorted tiredly, "You're gonna need a new cape…"

"…how the hell can I explain that to Batman?" Robin laughed wearily, not even caring. He felt so good and free that he didn't want to dwell on the real world.

They lay together for a bit until Robin turned on his side, suddenly serious, "Wally."

"Yeah?" The speedster looked at him, his eyebrows bunching in confusion, "What's up?"

"Remember how I said that what happened two days ago made me re-think a bunch of stuff?"

"Yeah…?" Wally was unsure where this was going.

Robin smiled nervously, "Well…this is one of the things I decided I should do…" He sat up, wincing a bit at the soreness of his ass, and then reached up to his face. Grasping the mask on each side, Robin hesitated for only the briefest second before taking it off.

Wally stared at Robin's closed eyelids until he heard the little bat take a breath and then open them. A stunning pair of bright blue eyes, unsure and a little nervous, stared at him from under a disarray of black hair, "They're beautiful…" Was all Wally could think to say, as he stared hungrily into Robin's eyes.

Robin blushed fiercely, "I figured you of all people should see…" He moved to put the mask back on.

"No wait." Wally say up and gathered Robin in his arms and kissed him emotionally before drawing back and taking the mask from Robin's hands. He stared deeply into the bright blue orbs before slowly and carefully placing the mask back on.

The dark haired male smiled and pressed against Wally, soaking in his warmth and feeling more connected to him than ever before.

"I love you, Dick Grayson." Wally whispered so only they could hear, "I love you."

"I love you too, Wally West." Robin whispered back, sealing their words with a kiss.

The End.


End file.
